


Overslept

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Showers, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin quietly picked up the larger towel Michael had set out for himself, along with the folded clothes set atop the sink counter before slinking outside. He walked into the living room, sitting down next to Geoff and Griffon, looking strangely satisfied. The trio talked for a little bit before Michael finally got out, evident by the loud yelling that happened almost immediately after the water shut off.<br/>"GAVIN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overslept

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is an older fic I never got around to putting up, apologies for my old formatting style and length.

"Michael get up! This is the fifth time I’ve asked you, Geoff and Griffon will be over soon!"

The only response he got was a muffled groan, Michael squirming a bit and pulling the covers farther up over his head. Gavin snatched them away, pulling them off and revealing his half-asleep lover to the chilled air.

"Gaaav why… lemme sleep like twenty more minutes."

"I already did! I let you sleep an extra hour already, you’re cutting it so bloody close! We already agreed to go out to lunch today, so you have to get up and get ready!"

Michael sighed loudly, turning onto his back and stretching a bit, scowling at Gavin through bleary eyes.

"I’ll be up in a fuckin minute so just like…. five more minutes."

The Brit groaned loudly, tossing the covers back on his lover before storming out with his hands above his head.

"Fine! Five minutes! Lord!"

Michael smirked as best he could while still half-asleep, pulling the covers back over him fully and letting himself rest a while longer. Gavin let him have ten minutes, unwilling to hear the other whine for five more, finally rousing him. He stood there, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently as Michael slowly looked through his dresser for clothes, eyes constantly peeking over at the clock on the nightstand.

"I can’t believe you slept this late when you know we’re going out, you’re ridiculous."

"So fucking sorry some of us cherish their sleep. May I remind you that unlike your dumb ass who can pass out in a matter of minutes it takes me over an hour sometimes? I get like an hour less of sleep than you regularly so shut up already."

Gavin quieted down for a moment, feeling a little guilty before remembering just how much he’d let the other sleep in.

"Well I let you sleep in over an hour more than you were supposed to, so that makes up for it. Now come on and shower, they’re gonna be here so soon!"

Michael sighed, grabbing his clothes and shuffling into the bathroom. Gavin was unhappy to hear the water’s spray just as the doorbell rang, whining wordlessly and stamping his feet a little.

"Michael! I think they’re here already, you git! Now we’ll all be late!"

"Oh my god just shut the fuck up and get the door already! Jesus, it’s not like your complaining can make me get clean faster, I’m already rushing okay?!"

Gavin grumbled under his breath, heading to the door and letting the two outside in, his hello a quiet mumble. Griffon gave him an odd look, her and Geoff stepping in, the other man flopping onto the couch like it was his second home.

"That’s not quite the greeting I expected, Gav. Everything okay?"

Gavin sighed and nodded, working up a smile for Griffon, looking a little sheepish for his actions.

"I’m fine, sorry. Just annoyed because bloody Michael refused to get up and he only just got in the shower. Is it alright if we’re a bit late leaving?"

"Of course, it’s no problem. You know we’re not sticklers for time."

Griffon smiled kindly, relieving Gavin at least somewhat. Still, he found himself annoyed with how Michael had been so flippant about it all. Maybe he should be punished a bit… Gavin got up, excusing himself to the bathroom where Michael was nearing the end of his shower.

"Was it them?"

Michael asked from the shower, having heard Gavin enter. Gavin paused for a moment, smiling a bit devilishly as a thought came to mind.

"No, it was one of the neighbors. Just asking about some flyer or something."

"Oh. See? Worrying for nothing."

"Mm."

Gavin quietly picked up the larger towel Michael had set out for himself, along with the folded clothes set atop the sink counter before slinking outside. He walked into the living room, sitting down next to Geoff and Griffon, looking strangely satisfied. The trio talked for a little bit before Michael finally got out, evident by the loud yelling that happened almost immediately after the water shut off.

"GAVIN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"Out here, Michael!"

Geoff and Griffon looked a bit confused, Gavin smirking devilishly. The sound of wet skin slapping against the floor soon filled the room, Michael storming in dripping wet and naked. He had a small towel over his head, using both his hands to rub it against his hair, roughly drying it.

"Why the fuck did you bring my stuff out here?"

He groused, pulling the towel off his head only to be greeted with the sight of not only Gavin, but Geoff and Griffon staring at him. He flushed instantly, Geoff cracking up and Griffon doing her best not to do the same.

"Jesus dicks, dude! That’s more of you than I ever wanted to see!"

Geoff was giggling like a child, eyes screwed shut and a hand on his stomach, laughing far too hard at seeing a coworker naked. Michael scowled, snatching his clothes and towel from the coffee table and storming off, Griffon unable to hold her laughter in once she saw his ass on the walk back. Gavin was cracking up along with them all, suddenly not angry with Michael for making them late in the slightest.

 


End file.
